


The Fight Begins: Changed Fate

by boomtowne



Series: The Fight Begins [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, BloodClan (Warriors), Firestar is killed by Scourge AU, Multi, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), The Lake Territories (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), bloodclan goes fucking insane, i could write a whole ass field guide about all the lore i've created for bloodclan ALONE, i've gone a little overboard on the lore+backstories i think askjdhfdj, skyclan is fuckin dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomtowne/pseuds/boomtowne
Summary: Many moons ago, the forest clans were threatened by BloodClan, led by a ruthless cat named Scourge. Though the clans fought valiantly against the BloodClan warriors they realized that their efforts were no good when the leader of ThunderClan, Firestar, was killed by the BloodClan leader himself. The clans were forced to leave and though they hated leaving the forest that had held the clans for generations, they found a new home by the lake and settled down. Ever since the clans have lived in peace from BloodClan, however unbeknownst to them, BloodClan has grown more powerful than they could ever conceive.A she-cat named Sunny is on the run from BloodClan. For her entire life they have threatened her and her friends and family and now she has found her way into ThunderClan territory. When captured and taken prisoner by the ThunderClan leader, Sunny begins to realize what she and her friend, Blossom have really been missing.
Series: The Fight Begins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887820





	1. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't really have to read though this, but if you want it gives more insight into the characters

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Morningstar-brown and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Ridgefang-large and muscular gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Pinepaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Crowfrost-oriental black and white tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Specklepaw_

**Warriors:**

Graystorm-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Stormrush-gray and white tabby tom with green eyes and a missing ear

_Apprentice, Blackpaw_

Palefur-small cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Coppershine-dappled golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Leapordbreeze-dappled golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sprucethorn-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Robinflower-dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Vixenleap-black she-cat with piercing amber eyes

Spiderfang-slender black furred tom with piercing amber eyes

Firestrike-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Eaglescar-large ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes

Whitefire-white she-cat with ginger splotches and amber eyes

Dapplemoon-pretty dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes

_Apprentice, Finchpaw_

Brindlewing-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Appleheart-cream tabby tom with green eyes

Cinderwing-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Sandstone-pale ginger tabby cat with green eyes

Redfrost-dark ginger she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Maplebriar-fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Pinepaw-reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes

Finchpaw-cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Specklepaw-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Blackpaw-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Shallowstream-silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

_Mother to Blizzardkit and Berrykit_

Poppyfern-brown and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Mother to Redkit_

Nightsong-oriental black and white she-cat with amber eyes

_Expecting Graystorm's kits_

**Kits:**

Blizzardkit- silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Berrykit- gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Redkit- tiny ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Bristlestar-spiky furred gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Darkpelt-sleek furred black tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Smokefang-silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Emberwhisker-ginger tabby tom with green eyes and a long tail

 **Warriors:**

Goldengrass-large golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Milkwing-creamy white she-cat with amber eyes

Brackenfoot-golden tom with a twisted foot and amber eyes

Slatecreek-sleek furred black she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowmoon-yellow furred tom with amber eyes

Meadowgaze-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blind amber eyes

Fleetnose-gray tom with green eyes

Snowleap-pure white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

Addertuft-pale brown dappled tom with amber eyes

Crookedberry-pale brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowdust-black she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Tawnypaw_

Willowwhisker-silver tom with blue eyes

Beesting-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Mapletooth-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mistysky-dappled silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Briarshine-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Tigerpaw_

Morningwillow-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Jaggednose-pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Birchstrike-silver she-cat with green eyes

Hawkbelly-pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyface-gray she-cat with green eyes

Stormstripe-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Firestorm-bright ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Tigerpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Tawnypaw-light brown tabby tom

Cloudpaw-light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Craterpaw-Persian gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Lionpelt-ginger tabby tom with blue eyes and a missing tail

Ashpuddle-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mother to Hailkit, Cinderkit, and Rockkit

Vinetail-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mother to Brindlekit and Nettlekit

**Kits:**

Hailkit-gray tabby tom with with eyes

Cinderkit-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rockkit-gray tom with amber eyes

Brindlekit-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Nettlekit-ginger tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Frogpad-gray tom with green eyes

Brownjaw-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Wolfgorse-large gray tom with green eyes

Applefern-ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Dawnstar-elderly black and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Ravenhawk-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Rosedapple-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Frostpaw_

**Warriors:**

Heronwind-gray tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes

Darkstep-large black she-cat with green eyes

Sootshade-gray tom with amber eyes

Amberdapple-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Sandyfeather-ginger tom with amber eyes

Lionbreeze-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Marigoldlight-pretty yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bumblebranch-brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice, Shinepaw_

Gorseberry-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashflake-gray and white tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Nettlepaw_

Cloudfrost-white tom with blue eyes

Honeyburr-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Aspenpaw_

Leapordmist-golden tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Brackenflight-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowwhisper-brown tabby tom with amber

_Apprentice, Moonpaw_

Cinderscar-gray tom with amber eyes

Mousebelly-gray she-cat with green eyes

Rubbleclaw-gray tom with amber eyes

Leaffur-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Echopool-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Woolypaw_

Hollyheart-dark ginger tabby

Cherrywing-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Poisonfang-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainsky-gray and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Duskstrike-reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

Rowanfang-scarred ginger and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw-white she-cat with blue eyes

Moonpaw-silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Shinepaw-silver tom with green eyes

Nettlepaw-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Woolypaw-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Aspenpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Fernpoppy-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Mother to Haykit and Russetkit_

Goldheart-golden tabby she-cat

Mother to Hazelkit, Tigerkit, Sunkit, and Clawkit

**Kits:**

Haykit-gray tabby tom

Russetkit-ginger tabby she-cat

Hazelkit-golden tabby tom

Tigerkit-brown tabby tom

Sunkit- golden tabby she-cat 

Clawkit-golden tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Silverfoot-white she-cat with silver tabby paws

Bluewing-blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Rosethorn-tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Pikestar-large thick-furred black tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Troutpaw_

**Deputy:** Iceheart-slender white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Beetlefur- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Swiftstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Bumbleburr-gray tom with amber eyes

Quickleap-ginger tom with blue eyes

Wildheart-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Brambleblaze-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Fleetheart-silver tabby tom with blind amber eyes

Oakbranch-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rosewillow-cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Violetpaw_

Dawnmask-white she-cat with brown tabby markings

Frostflake-white tom with blue eyes

Mallowsong-ginger tom with amber eyes

Spottedfern-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Squirrelleap-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Buzzardpaw

Shelltooth-gray tom with blue eyes

Lichenslip-gray she-cat with green eyes

Mistlesplash-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Sandycloud-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lizzardjaw-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Specklestep-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Violetpaw-pinkish gray she-cat with blue eyes

Buzzardpaw-pinkish gray tom with green eyes

Troutpaw-gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Mothpuddle-pretty cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Mother to Thunderkit, Smallkit, and Skullkit_

Breezetail-silver tabby she-cat

_Expecting Frostflake's kits_

**Kits:**

Thunderkit-tortoiseshell she-cat

Smallkit-ginger tabby tom

Skullkit-cream and white she-cat 

**Elders:**

Mountainhawk-gray tabby tom with matted fur and blue eyes

Sunflight-ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Honeylight-golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Brightleaf-black she-cat with green eyes

**BloodClan**

**Leader:** Scourge-young black and white tom with amber eyes and an orange collar

 **Deputy:** Pele-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a red collar

**Honorers:**

Atius-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; head honorer

Sebastian-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes; right hand of Pele

Festus-black and white tom with green eyes; Atius's apprentice

**Warriors:**

Jasper-dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Alma-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Aldrich-black and white tom with amber eyes

Alice-black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Seraphina-ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apollyon-tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Loki-gray tom with amber eyes

Thorns-reddish brown tom with a white underbelly with one amber eye

**Cats Outside the** **Clans**

Sunny-ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes; loner

Blossom-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; loner

Ahi-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; loner, formerly from BloodClan

Oscar-brown tabby tom with amber eyes; loner

Night-black she-cat with green eyes; loner

Charcoal-black tom with white markings and amber eyes; loner

Ginger-white she-cat with white markings and blue eyes

Chester-elderly brown tabby tom with amber eyes; kittypet

Dinah-black and white she-cat with green eyes; kittypet

Leota-small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; kittypet


	2. Prologue

Crowfrost’s eyes narrowed as he focused all his concentration on the sorting of his herbs. Using his paws, he folded the leaves and then stored them with the others. He let out a sigh of relief seeing as he had finished his labor. He sat down and curled his long thin tail around his paws taking a moment to rest, however this didn’t last long. 

“Hey, um… Crowfrost?” the warrior Spiderfang’s voice interrupted his rest “Mind if I get some more herbs? The pains coming back.” Crowfrost wanted to snap at the warrior seeing as he wanted just a moment to relax, however the medicine cat composed himself and padded over to the warrior. 

“Alright, what’s going on?” he questioned. Spiderfang turned his head to his back leg where multiple gashes spread down across from it. Spiderfang had been staying in the medicine den for a couple days and with each day Crowfrost’s patience dwindled.

“I’m not sure, all I know is that it hurts” Spiderfang responded, flicking his tail as a small burst of pain shot up his spine. 

“Well, of course it’s going to hurt mousebrain,” he replied with an underlying snarl “you tried to fight a badger on your own, Spiderfang, of course it’s gonna hurt.” The black furred warrior narrowed his eyes angrily at the medicine cat. “But I’ll see what I can do.” 

Crowfrost padded back to his herb storage where he retrieved a dock leaf. The medicine cat returned and began to chew up the leaf, proceeding to apply it to Spiderfang’s wounds. 

“It stings!” Spiderfang hissed, his fur spiking up in reaction.

“Now you know what happens if you don’t use your common sense once in a while” he replied as he rolled his amber eyes. He finished applying the herb and padded away.

“Didn’t really do much if it hurts more than it did before you put the herb on” Spiderfang growled.

“For once in your life Spiderfang, shut your mouth” he responded walking over to his nest and laying down. 

Though Crowfrost wanted to fall asleep, he knew it would be irresponsible for him to, so he kept himself awake. After all it wasn’t hard, seeing as Spiderfang had soon fallen asleep and his snores were almost deafening. 

Night soon fell upon the forest and as it did so Crowfrost knew what he had to do. The medicine cat sat up from his nest and padded to the entrance of his den where he stretched. 

“Crowfrost!” the voice of Sprucethorn broke through the quiet clearing. The brown tabby tom sprinted through the camp towards the medicine den “What if Robinflower has her kits when you’re gone?”

“I assure you, Robinflower will be fine, even if she starts her kitting whilst i’m absent, her fellow queens can assist her until I return” he comforted the tom.

“Okay thank you, Crowfrost, may StarClan light your path” Sprucethorn nodded his head in respect in which Crowfrost returned. 

The medicine cat began to pad away. He walked to the entrance of camp where two warriors Eaglescar and Vixenleap stood guard. As he passed them he gave them a respecting nod. 

The medicine cat made his way through the forest. The oak trees that surrounded him were lush with leaves and as he breathed he could make out the warm smell of a mouse which he then noticed was scurrying into a hole within the roots of a tree. ThunderClan territory was full of life this green-leaf.

Soon enough he spotted the flowing stream which separated WindClan from ThunderClan. He stopped, getting a good view of the opposing clan’s territory. The moors seemed to sweep across the horizon and as he began to approach the fresh smell of rabbit began to fill his lungs. 

On the other side of the stream he noticed two figures. One he instantly recognized however the other was unfamiliar. Crowfrost picked up his speed and bounded over to the stream. There he pounced across it, using the stepping stones as a makeshift bridge and caught up to the other cats. 

“Oh, Crowfrost!” the WindClan medicine cat greeted him with a purr.

Her tail flicked in a pleased manner as Crowfrost arrived at her side. 

“It’s good to see you again, Rosedapple” Crowfrost meowed in response, giving a small purr. The small breeze ruffled her thick tortoiseshell fur. 

“Oh, and this is my new apprentice, Frostpaw!” she added, looking towards the small white she-cat who walked alongside her. Upon hearing her name, Frostpaw’s ears pricked up and the small she-cat looked to the ThunderClan medicine cat. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Frostpaw gave an innocent purr, her amber eyes round with excitement. 

Crowfrost nodded “It’s good to meet you as well, I sense that you have a great future as a medicine cat.” The apprentice’s expression became happier as he spoke.

“She was apprenticed to me only four days ago and she’s already doing so well” Rosedapple added.

“That wouldn’t surprise me, I can see she has a clear drive and ambition to do good,” Crowfrost replied. Upon saying this, Rosedapple swiped her tail over Frostpaw’s ears.

“I see that smile on your face, don’t let Crowfrost’s words get to your head now” she meowed in a joking manner. 

“Sorry!” Frostpaw chuckled. 

As the medicine cats padded up towards the moonpool, Crowfrost began to recall his time as an apprentice. Though it had been many moons since then, the memories were vivid. His mentor, Pebbleleaf was the most patient cat he ever met, and Crowfrost sometimes thought that he had done a disservice to the clan by replacing her. The ThunderClan medicine cat shook his thoughts away as he continued to walk. 

Soon enough they arrived at the moonpool, and the other medicine cats were already waiting. 

“About time you got here” the familiar scoff of the ShadowClan medicine cat Smokefang caused Crowfrost’s ear to twitch. Smokefang’s voice always made it seem like she was one word away from clawing you, but she never would. Beside Smokefang sat Emberpaw, Smokefang’s apprentice and across from them was Beetlefur, the RiverClan medicine cat. 

“Hold your tongue, Smokefang” Beetlefur said in response. 

“How about you hold yours?” Smokefang hissed, her green eyes narrowed. 

“Smokefang, relax” Emberpaw sighed. Crowfrost couldn’t imagine if a cat like Smokefang was his mentor. Her talent in healing was incredible, she was arguably the most talented medicine cat he had seen. After all, moons before when an awful bout of greencough had swept through the clans, it was only ShadowClan who remained healthy thank's to Smokefang's skills, however her temper and patience were practically nonexistent. 

“Let’s just get on with the meeting everyone” Crowfrost sighed, flicking his tail.

“Oh, here comes the mighty ThunderClan cat here to save the day” Smokefang chuckled. As Crowfrost looked in her direction, he noticed Emberpaw roll his eyes. The ThunderClan medicine cat didn’t bother responding to Smokefang. 

“I’d like everyone to meet my new apprentice, Frostpaw!” Rosedapple purred in an attempt to move on from the previous conversation. 

“Congratulations on the apprentice, Rosedapple!” Beetlefur purred “And Frostpaw I wish you luck in your future, not that I think you’ll need it, I sense great things from you.” Frostpaw purred shyly. 

“Can we get a move on here, we don’t have all night” Smokefang hissed, lashing her tail.

“Smokefang, relax” Emberpaw placed his tail on her back. The medicine cats gathered around the water's edge as Rosedapple began to speak.

“StarClan,” she called out to Silverpelt “I bring you Frostpaw, my apprentice, and pray that you accept her as you once accepted me.” The moonpool glistened as the stars above twinkled, almost in response to Rosedapple. The medicine cats lay down on the cool stones and proceeded to touch their noses to the water. 

As Crowfrost did so, he quickly opened his eyes and saw where he was, StarClan. He looked around. The forest was bright and lively. Crowfrost wanted to sprint through, catching prey and sharing tongues with his ancestors, however he quickly took note of the cat who stood before him in waiting.

“Tinystar?” Crowfrost called out. The tom approached him smiling as he did so.

“It’s been too long brother,” Tinystar purred. Crowfrost dashed forward and nuzzled his face into Tinystar’s star speckled fur. 

"I've missed you," Crowfrost mewed “How is Badgerclaw?”

“He is well,” the former ThunderClan leader replied “I sense anxiety in you, brother, what’s wrong?”

“Well, I would assume that you have something to tell me,” Crowfrost meowed “If you have to warn me of something, I fear that the four clan’s time of peace has come to an end.” 

Tinystar went quiet. “I’m afriad you are correct, Crowfrost” he meowed solemnly. Though his eyes glinted with anxiety, the former ThunderClan leader's noble expression and stance didn't waver. 

The medicine cat sighed "What is in store for ThunderClan?" 

"No, Crowfrost," Tinystar shook his head "This is a matter that does not only involve ThunderClan, this involves the clans, rogues, loners, kittypets, and even BloodClan.

At the mention of BloodClan, Crowfrost's fur pricked up in fear "BloodClan?! You mean to tell me that BloodClan will find us?"

"They will in due time, however for now you will be tasked with one thing" Tinystar replied. The forest began to fall away leaving only darkness behind. The medicine cat gasped and stumbled back out of fear. His paws shook as the grass below them faded away into shadow. "When the war begins you must look to find the flames that left their world behind, though many will come only one is tasked with providing the clans with peace at last" Tinystar began to back away into the darkness, his sleek black fur camouflaging him in the shadows. 

'Wait! Tinystar don't leave! I don't understand" Crowfrost shouted beginning to sprint after his brother. "Tinystar don't leave me again! Please!" the tom had completely disappeared in the dark and as Crowfrost noticed this he skidded to a halt. Panicking, he began to whip his head around in the darkness. He saw nothing, but all around him he could hear whispers from thousands of cats. He could recognize some voices but only some. He heard his mother Ravenflight, his sister Nightsong, faintly he heard his leader, Morningstar's voice. The words were deafening. Crowfrost shut his eyes and did his best to block out the voices, however no matter what he did his efforts did nothing. Suddenly he felt a spark of warmth in front of him. Crowfrost's amber eyes opened and widened at the sight in front of him.

A fire began to blaze. The flames circled him like he was a piece of prey. He feared at any moment a warrior would come to snuff out his life like a small mouse being hunted. To Crowfrost's surprise, there was a warrior. A warrior made of fire. Before him, the flames formed into the shape of a cat. It's fur lay relaxed as it stared at him. Crowfrost wasn't sure what to do, he stood in disbelief at what was happening before him. The fiery cat before him nodded and right after that he was back at the moonpool. 

Crowfrost leaped up and spun around to locate the other medicine cats. Based on their expressions they had received a similar vision. 

"You all saw that too?" Crowfrost asked frantically.

"What does it look like, mousebrain?" Smokefang hissed, her tail was placed on her apprentice's back out to comfort him. Emberpaw looked terrified of what he had seen as well as Frostpaw who had buried her self in Rosedapple's fur as she trembled. 

"What did that mean?" Beetlefur questioned. 

Crowfrost began to think, remembering the words his brother had spoken to him and under his breath he muttered "When the war begins you must look to find the flames that left their world behind, though many will come only one is tasked with providing the clans with peace at last"

"Huh, you mind speaking up, Crowfrost?" Smokefang spoke out. Crowfrost remained silent as he allowed his thoughts to swirl through his mind. "There's going to be many cats coming to the clans whether they be a kittypet, loner, rogue, or even from BloodClan itself," he looked around to see the other medicine cats looking to him, he continued "One of the cats that will come will save us and bring peace to the clans."

"You mean to tell me that we're going to half to wait for all these cats to show up and join our clans and then we have to figure out which one is going to 'save the day'?" Smokefang questioned and then let out a chuckle "I'm calling it now, the cat's gonna come from ThunderClan because according to StarClan ThunderClan is _so_ important."

"That's not true at all, Smokefang" Beetlefur spoke up "The clans are all equal, we don't know where the cat will come from."

"Exactly, we should all tell our leaders and be make sure the warriors all know to keep an eye out for any cats on the territory" Crowfrost nodded. 

"You're not thinking though, what if a BloodClan warrior wanders into our territory and gets accepted into one of the clans and begins to spy on us? What then?" Smokefang glared at Crowfrost.

"We'll just have to be careful of who we take in is all, we're not going to make every newcomer a warrior on sight," the ThunderClan medicine cat replied "Smokefang, I understand your concern but even if we let in a cat with negative intentions, it's one cat against four clans." Smokefang didn't respond but simply sighed.

"I think it's best if we all head back to our camps and relay the message to our leaders" Rosedapple mewed, now having curled her fluffy brown tortoiseshell tail around her apprentice. 

"I agree" Beetlefur nodded. 

"Then it's settled, lets go back to our clans" Crowfrost sat up, still slightly trembling from what he had seen and began to walk away from the moonpool. He had been ThunderClan's sole medicine cat for moons and yet he was unsure that his experience had prepared him for what's in store. His thoughts swirled like storm clouds as he continued his trek back to camp. For a moment he stopped and stared down at the stream, the half moon reflected in the water as it flowed down to the lake. He sighed as he stared at it. This was probably going to be his last moment of peace for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed! This fanfiction has been in the works for a LONG time! Six years to be total and I'm finally getting to work on it! This whole story means so much to me so I'm excited to see this get finished! Also I am looking for an editor so if you want to help out shoot me a dm!


End file.
